


The God of Darkness

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: We're dabbling in some original content. By that I mean I am yeeting you all head first into original content.Here we have three from my pantheon of muses, including Xanthias’s mother.Some context: Xeros is the god of darkness, blood, shadow, vengeance and war among vampiric kind. He is one of the very first vampires~ Veralia, meanwhile, is the goddess of death itself.
Relationships: Xanthias x Dark, Xeros x Dark
Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698265
Comments: 8





	1. Darkness Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we begin the Saturn AU. (Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.)
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.

**(Veralia looks over Xeros's unconscious form, her eyes moving between him and Dark for a moment. Then, without a word, her hands turn to black, horror-movie-like claws. She reaches to Xeros, pulling a /massive/ cluster of souls out of him - but even this is not all of them. ...she carefully separates the cluster and releases the souls into her lake, before repeating this process. While she does this, she speaks up.) ...quite impressive, Dark... I must say, I've never seen a non-deity manage to restrain him. ...you held the world-eater at bay as if he were naught but a rabid animal.**

(Dark's face is neutral.) I had help from Xanthias, of course.  
  
**(Vera smirks, looking to her son.) ...oh, I know you did. ...but Xanthias is not as strong as he seems, not in wraith form. ...his tendrils are sharp, but they are not strong. Most of what restrained Xeros was, in fact, you. ...Xanthias's blades did little but bring Xeros back to himself, little by little, along with your own spikes. (She continues her movements, swearing softly, for perhaps the first time since Dark has known her.) ...I haven't seen some of these souls since... ... (she falls silent, her eyes dark and focused.) ...it's good that you came to me with this. ...Xeros would not have lived much longer otherwise.**

(Dark watches the process.) He will be alright, though?  
  
**(She nods.) ...he - ...will live. (She sighs softly.) ...once these souls are removed, he will be badly weakened for a time. ...and then I must break the spell still lingering over him, and that... may well leave some other, unknown effect. ...I do not know, I have never encountered magic so strong as to bind one of us. ... (she looks hesitant, as if hiding a question.)**  
  
(Dark notices.) What is it?  
  
**(She waits only a moment longer.) ...I... do not believe he will be safe when I am done with him. ...we sealed him away out of necessity, but ... some among us did so out of spite, and his weakness could cost him his life.**  
  
....They will kill him?  
  
**(She nods.) ...they fully intend to. Banishment into that particular void - ... I thought he could handle it. ...I was naive. ...if I had known - if I had remembered which souls resided within... (she takes a breath.) ...these are the souls of dead gods, Dark. ...the souls of those whom Balance deemed unworthy of life. ...they were destroying him from the inside, and they would have killed him one way or another. ...now Xeros is free and the souls removed... those against him will likely pursue him to finish what they started.**  
  
(Dark nods slowly.) ....Can we help? Is it possible to stop them?  
  
**(She thinks to herself for a moment.) ...I can keep them in check, but - ...I will need to bring Balance to this world directly to do so. ...I have no problems with it, but neither you, Xanthias, nor Xeros can be present while he is here. ...if ... you truly desire to help, I would ask that you take Xeros in. ...it doesn't need to be permanent, not if you don't wish it to be - but he must have a place to live and hide while he recovers his strength.**  
  
(Dark looks to Xanthias.) Would you be opposed?  
  
**(He shakes his head.) ...I see no reason not to. ...but - I don't know him. I trust my mother wouldn't ask something of me knowing it could be a problem, right?  
  
(Vera smirks.) ...no, never. ...but that doesn't mean he might not test you. ...he is a being of his own will, after all.  
  
(Xanthias narrows his eyes.) What -  
  
(Vera shrugs.) ...I have said enough to alter the balance. I can say no more~**  
  
(Dark looks between the two, and then at Xeros before nodding once more.) ...Very well then. We will take him in.  
  
**(Veralia nods.) ...he will wake, soon. (She focuses, then, reaching her entire hand into his body in ethereal form. ...and there is a large, powerful spark, before she cries out and pulls away, her hand clearly burned. ...she hisses and shoos them.) ...he is fixed. ...get him out of here, quickly - that burst of energy will attract attention.**  
  
(Dark nods, picking up Xeros and grabbing Xanthias's hand before warping home.)  
  
**(As they arrive home, Xanthias blushes and looks to Dark.) ...jesus christ. ...how - often do you just - carry ... an entire grown ass man, all dead weight, and keep a hand free?**  
  
(Dark smirks.) I will always keep a hand free if it means I can hold your hand.  
  
**(Xanthias blushes more deeply and looks away, too flustered, forcing himself to focus.) ...then... we ought to find him a bed somewhere, perhaps in one of the guest bedrooms. ...I will ... have to leave to - ... I have to attend to something. I will tell you about it upon my return. (...and then, just like that, Xanthias warps away, too quickly for Dark to protest.)**  
  
(Dark makes a sound of protest, the smirk falling off of his face, turning to a pout before he moves to one of the guest rooms, setting Xeros down on the bed.)  
  
**(Xeros is far lighter than he ought to be. ...and it is as Dark turns away that he hears Xeros speak.) ...you two truly are love struck. (If Dark turns, he will find Xeros sitting perfectly on the bed, sitting up, blue electric eyes bright in the darkness, haunting.)**

(Dark freezes, blushing slightly, and turns, taking in the sight.) ....You should rest, Xeros.  
  
**(He laughs softly, his voice haunting, the silver of his fangs bright in the darkness just like his eyes.) ...it's not /rest/ I need. Your husband is aware of that, don't worry. (...and then, in a /flash/ of movement through the shadows, so quickly Dark wouldn't even see it if he himself didn't control and feel shadow, Xeros is beside him. Standing, observing.) ...you are /interesting/. ...I've never met someone who didn't know what they were.**

(Dark turns to face him, growling.) Do not do that.  
  
**(He blinks.) Do not do what? (He looks genuinely confused.) ...It's the truth.**  
  
I am aware of that. I meant... Do not /move/ so quickly to me.  
  
**(Xeros chuckles.) ...that is my normal walking speed, Dark. ...I am free. You are speaking to a god, did you think me nothing but a title~?**  
  
(Dark blinks.) I- Of course not. But it is... Unnerving.  
  
**(Xeros smirks wickedly.) ...welcome to the big boy club, Dark. ...best get used to it. You'll be here a while. (He flirtatiously snaps his fangs at Dark before whipping out of sight at that same speed. ...Xeros is somewhere in the house, and it sure as hell isn't there.)**  
  
(Dark growls.) / _Xeros_ /. (With that, he exits the room, looking for him.)

 **(He is found in the kitchen. ...digging into the fridge, but not for food. Nothing he finds there holds his interest, and he closes the fridge door impatiently, sighing. ...and just as soon as Dark finds him there, he flashes out again - out of sight.)**  
  
(He snarls.) Xeros! (He begins looking for him once more.) What are you /doing/?  
  
**(From the / _other side of the fucking house_ / he hears Xeros call "I'M LOOKING FOR FOOD, WHAT DO YOU /// _THINK_ /// I'M DOING?")**  
  
(Dark growls, following the sound of his voice.) On the opposite side of the house from the kitchen? What kind of food are you hoping to find?

**(Dark finds himself in a bar. Xeros, once more, is digging through a fridge.) .....god DAMN it what kind of wraith vampire doesn't keep / _basic_ / fucking / _food_ /?**

Xeros, we- (Realization strikes.) ....What kind of food are you looking for, Xeros?  
  
**(He blinks, then, whipping to Dark with that disorienting speed, his eyes staring at him in disbelief.) ...I am an ancient vampire Dark, what the hell kind of question is that?**  
  
(Dark sighs.) Of course. Is that what Xanthias left for, then? **  
  
(He blinks.) ...he left? ...ah. ...most likely, then. (He sighs.) ...this won't do, it'll take him hours to hunt the right damned prey. (He closes his eyes, frustrated.)**  
  
How long are you able to wait?

 **(He laughs softly.) ...I will wait as long as I can, but I will survive either way. That's not the question. (He pokes Dark's nose casually, with a devious smirk.) ...the question is whether I enter thrall. ...and let me tell you, Dark - if I enter thrall, you will never know a better bliss in your life as my bite~ ♪**  
  
(Dark lifts a hand to his nose with a growl, blushing.) That is- You cannot- (He growls again, realizing that if Xeros _does_ go into thrall, there is nothing he can do to stop it.) .......  
  
**(He smirks.) Can't what, Dark~? Finish your sentence. (His words are whispers, seductive as the shadows themselves, hypnotic - and like Xanthias, Dark / _may_ / or may not notice the strange fogging effect on his mind.)**  
  
(Dark's blush deepens and for a long moment he finds himself speechless, before he remembers himself and growls once more.) Drink from me now, then, while you still have control of yourself.  
  
**(Xeros chuckles lowly.) If you desire --- (It is _as_ Xeros is about to bite - fangs a / _centimeter_ / away as his breath warms Dark's skin --- that Xanthias appears and shoves a random person into Xeros's arms. Xeros blinks, but smirks before flashing away with the person in his arms - gone in the blink of an eye. Xanthias, panting, swears.) ...I...moved as fast as I could... tell me he didn't bite you.**  
  
  



	2. When Predator Becomes Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeros starts to become more than Dark can handle~

(Dark blinks before swearing himself, running a hand through his hair, his face still red.) No. You were... Just in time.  
  
**(Xanthias swallows, fucking _falling to his knees_ \-- apparently having been going at full speed the entire time he'd been gone.) ...he - his - bite - ... (he takes a few breaths, swearing.) If he fucking bites you, Dark, you will be so fucking addicted to his venom you won't be able to stay / _away_ / from him.**  
  
(Dark runs his hand through his hair again, and just heccing sits on the ground, next to Xanthias.) Fucking- Christ.  
  
**(Xanthias nods, panting softly.) ...he's - ...look, he's - he's one of the very, very first of his kind, and certainly the oldest. ...he and his sister are the originals. ...and their bites are meant to reproduce their species... so... you'd - ...you'd never want to leave him, not without - a serious withdrawal process without letting him near you. ...the effect is the same for anyone he bites. ...though, if it's... any consolation, usually he kills those he bites. ...I don't think he'd kill you.**  
  
(Dark growls, panicking slightly.) He was just going to- ...I cannot allow someone such control over me. Thank you. Thank you for getting here in time.  
  
**(He falls backwards on the floor, growling.) I - he - I moved as fast as I could, I - ...don't think I've ever moved so fast, but - ... he - ...he was going to bite you. (His voice changes as he realizes.) ... _he fully intended to bite you._**

(Dark raises a hand to his neck, where he can still feel the ghost of Xeros's fangs, about to bite into his neck. He shivers.) You arrived quickly, considering. He said you'd be gone for hours. ....You think he planned to bite me the whole time?  
  
**(Xanthias shrugs.) ...I / _should_ / have been gone for hours. ...I... he won't be satisfied with her, her blood isn't - (he sighs softly.) ...Xeros doesn't feed on - on humans. They don't sate him properly. ...but I didn't have the strength or time to find the proper hybrid who wouldn't be missed, I could sense how weakened he was, I knew he only had so much time. ... (He looks away, rubbing his own arm.) ...I ... knew he might go for you, but I'd hoped I'd have more time than I did. I don't think he / _planned_ / on biting you, so much as I think the scent of your blood was calling him.**

(Dark swallows.) I- He- I told him I would rather he bite me while he had control of himself. **  
  
(Xanthias swears softly.) ....you gave him / _permission_ /....?  
  
**(He looks to Xanthias pleadingly.) I- I didn't / _know_ /. I didn't..... I did not want him to attack me in thrall.  
  
**(Xanthias shakes his head, sighing.) I'm not / _angry_ /, Dark - you just - you don't realize what you've / _done_ /. (He says it softly, ever so quiet.) ...Xeros has permission, now. ...He will bite you whenever he decides he wants to. ...he won't restrain himself or look elsewhere - if you are near and he is thirsty, he will / _take_ / you.  
  
**(Dark's face turns to one of pure / _horror_ / as Xanthias tells him this, and a long string of swears exits his mouth. He begins to panic even more, standing up and beginning to pace, running his hands through his hair.) Fuck. There's a... a way to undo this, right? There must be. I- I cannot allow this. **  
  
(Xanthias takes a breath.) ...well, you... can try to / _revoke_ / your permission... but... I've never seen it done. **

(He stops, hand still tangled in his hair, to look at Xanthias.) How?  
  
**(He shakes his head.) ...you'll have to manage to force him into submission, then fully revoke his right to bite you.**  
  
(Dark nods, a new determination in his eyes.) Very well.  
  
**(Xanthias nods.) ...You should - if you know what you will do - go now, while he is distracted. ...otherwise he will inevitably find out what you plan.**  
  
(Dark nods and warps away, to Maro's room, and flips through one of Maro's books until he finds the spell he's looking for. He memorizes the page before warping to the living room and using his aura to carefully burn a symbol into the couch. Like when he burned the Authors, there is no visible mark.)  
  
**(He feels a movement, a disturbance, in the darkness itself - and he knows Xeros is on the move. Xeros, meanwhile, stalks through the hallway - eyes black, fangs peeking out, a cruel grin on his face.)**  
  
(Dark represses a shiver as the sensation of being watched washes over him. He narrows his eyes, using his abilities to track where the shadows are moving, and faces the direction Xeros is coming from.)  
  
**(Xeros's eyes are the only thing he catches right off - the blue streak of their electricity flashing like a spark in the shadows, heading toward him like lightning - and then Xeros is in front of him, his grin chilling, his fangs visible as he tilts his own head to the side while lifting Dark's by the chin with a finger. His voice, meanwhile, is that same hypnotic lullaby, seductive and dangerous.) Hello, Dark. Did I keep you waiting~?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


	3. Once Bitten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeros finally gets a taste of Dark~

Dark's breath catches, his mind clouding for a moment as he looks into Xeros's eyes, but he blinks and steps away, forcing himself to focus.) ....Hardly.  
  
 **(He chuckles softly.) ...well it's good to know I'm timely. ...now expose your neck, and I'll make this as quick and painless as possible.**   
  
(Dark hesitates only a moment before stepping forward once more, except instead of tilting his head, he / _shoves_ /Xeros back into the couch, using his aura to reinforce himself and to activate the spell.)  
  
 **(Xeros is caught off guard, thrown backward - and the spell binds him down. His eyes widen, sheer, _animal_ panic in them as he strains against it - claws out, fangs out, the black in his eyes leaking out as his disguise falters. ...thankfully, it doesn't falter enough for Dark to see his full self - and he takes several breaths to calm himself, until he gets it under control and stabilizes - though the black still leaks. He lets out a quiet laugh, though the sound trembles where he does not want it to.) ...what is this?**  
  
(Dark grins, seeing that the spell worked, and his own fangs extend.) Surely you did not expect me to sit by while you did this. (He drapes himself across Xeros's lap, his mouth inches from Xeros's neck.) Not without a little taste of my own~ (And with that, he bites down, beginning to drink.)  
  
 **(Xeros grunts, eyes widening, and he strains to move, to get away, to shove him off - but he can't move. ...to his credit, it takes a lot longer than it would Xanthias to daze him -- to the point Dark may wonder if it's even working, in fact -- but just as that doubt starts to form, Xeros's head nods unwillingly. ...and then, the softest, reluctant groan comes as he struggles against the effects.) ...y....you... act like... I plannnnned... (his voice drags out, and he shivers, his shoulders jerking involuntarily.) ....fu....uck........**  
  
(Dark drinks only a moment longer before he pulls away, licking the blood from his lips and smirking.) What did you say?  
  
 **(He shudders, growling weakly.) You act... like I planned to... to... do something against you... (he struggles to keep still, swallowing.) ...you act as if I am malevolent... why have you trapped me here? T-to... torture me with this feeling, this empty longing for the blood in your veins, hypnotic with its very scent...?**  
  
(His eyes darken.) I know you are not malevolent, Xeros, else I would not have allowed you into my home. But I cannot allow you to bite me. That is why I have trapped you here. Xeros, I am revoking the permission I gave you to bite me.  
  
 **(He hisses softly, coldly. ...but then a smirk forms on his lips.) ... _ohhh_ , how delightful...**  
  
(He narrows his eyes.) / _What_ /?  
  
 **(He smirks, glazed eyes meeting Dark's.) ...the child god believes that I can be leashed by words and ritual. ...his mother has kept much from him, apparently. (He shivers again.) ...your words mean nothing, Dark, and they will not stop me. Xanthias has fed you the knowledge he has without considering that he could be misinformed. (Dark notices the effect wearing off. ...and he can even sense Xeros's blood... /replenishing/ itself.) ...you foolish boy... you cannot bind a god.**  
  
(Dark's eyes widen and he lets out a / _long_ / string of swears before hopping off of Xeros's lap, snarling.) I will find you more food, Xeros. Do not bite me. **  
  
(Xeros sighs and rolls his eyes, before growling softly.) ...what has you so / _afraid_ / of me? My power? (He strains again, slowly but surely breaking free until he is standing before Dark again.) ...what do you think will happen when I bite you, Dark? Addiction? (He scoffs.) ...what is so bad about addiction to a vampire when that vampire is your _ally_? ...honestly you new vampires are so... finicky.**  
  
(Dark growls, his claws extending.) I cannot allow you to have such control over me. I will not. I do not care if you are my ally or not.  
  
 **(He growls.) ...what a nuisance. (He moves then, in a flash grabbing Dark by the wrist and shoving him against a wall with his free hand, trapping him there - forcing both of Dark's hands above him and securing them there with one hand, while using the other to force Dark's head to the side. He snarls lowly, fangs flashing in the darkness.) Put your fucking claws away.  
**  
(Dark snarls, struggling against Xeros's grip.) / _No_ /.  
  
 **(Xeros growls lowly, moving his mouth to Dark's neck, tracing his fangs along the skin there.) ...I will not warn you again.  
**  
(Dark shivers, his heart racing with his panic. He presses himself harder against the wall, needing to escape but having nowhere to go. He growls once more, desperation lacing his shaky voice as he speaks.) D-Don't. Let me go, Xeros.  
  
 **(Xeros growls lowly, not moving.) ...you need to lose your obsession with control, Dark. ...you have ignored the easy way, clung to your obsession like a desperate, fixated child. ...perhaps it is time to show you the / _hard_ / way.**  
  
(Dark swallows.) No. No. I am- I am / _trying_ /, I am working on it, you do not need to do this Xeros. Please. _  
  
_ **(Xeros gives a short, cruel laugh before he sinks his fangs into Dark --- and Dark is met with a sensation which threatens to break his very mind, in the same manner he affects Xanthias with - but coming on so quickly that he barely has time to fight it. Xeros does not loosen, does not release - and Dark feels blood begin to leave him, and for all that he's worth, he will feel a desire - even if he fights it - to give Xeros / _everything_ /.)**  
  
(Dark's knees weaken immediately, all thoughts of struggle leaving his mind. He tilts his head willingly now, to allow Xeros better access. His claws retract and a moan escapes his lips.)  
  
 **(Xeros closes his eyes, taking a _long_ drink - savoring it as slowly as he can - before pulling away, his pupils dilated, a faint blush on his face as he gasps quietly. The urge to drink was nearly too strong - he had worried he might harm Dark - but seeing Dark like this, here, before him? He could do little but smile in amusement.) ...how are you feeling?   
  
**(Dark lets out a small whine as Xeros pulls away, a blush spread across his own cheeks. But then his eyes widen and he straightens. He is breathless.) Y-You- You.... (He growls, trying to clear his head, fighting the urge to pull Xeros back to him.) No.....  
  
( **Xeros tilts his head, sighing.) ...come now, it's not the end of the world. ...I'm not some wicked viper here to hurt you, Dark. ...what is making you so afraid? What could your desire for me possibly do to harm anyone you love?  
  
** (Dark growls and runs a hand through his hair, trying to get it to / _stop_ /, refusing to look at Xeros.) It- You.... You consume my mind, it's- Nothing good can come from this.  
  
( **Xeros gives a soft laugh, his fangs retracting now with him sated - as much as they can, anyway. Being an original, his fangs cannot look / _completely_ / normal.) ...there's hardly anything / _bad_ / that will happen, either, you know.  
  
**(He growls.) I... You do not know that. Christ. (He begins pacing, trying to distract himself, to clear his mind from the intense desire to throw himself into Xeros's arms.)  
  
 **(Xeros chuckles before holding out his arms in silence.) ...come to me, Dark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


	4. ...Twice Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Xanthias begin to plot for Dark's vengeance~

(Dark stops pacing immediately and starts towards Xeros, everything in him screaming to obey. But he stops himself, biting his lip so hard that he draws blood. His voice comes out shaky.) .....don't...  
  
 **(Xeros tuts, growling, moving to him instead and wiping the blood from his lip with a touch.) Stop / _fighting_ / me.  
  
**(Dark growls lightly, resisting even as his aura reaches for Xeros, conveying his desire.) I / _told_ / you, I- will not be controlled like this.  
  
 **(Xeros sighs.) Do I really need to bite you a second time?**   
  
(Dark freezes at that, biting his lip once more.) .....No.  
  
 **(Xeros looks him over.) ...No? ...then you'll stop hurting yourself? (...there is very genuine concern in his voice, hidden beneath his commanding, suspicious tone.)  
  
** I- I need to clear my head. I need to get you out of my head.  
  
 **(He growls.) ...not possible. Part of the addiction, I'm afraid, but now you know how Xanthias feels around / _you_ /. (He leans closer, his scent permeating the air around them.) Do you need to run from the big bad wolf, / _Kitten_ /? (He smirks coldly.)  
  
**(Dark practically melts on the spot, the defiance in him weakening.) S-stop that. (A battle is being fought in his mind over whether he should run away or into Xeros's arms.)   
  
**(Xeros takes his chin in his hand, moving closer, his smile / _lethal_ /.) I won't fault you if you run, Dark. ...but this dog's teeth are filed and made for biting, and I / _will_ / catch you. (His lips are not even an inch away.)  
  
**(Dark finds himself leaning into the touch and jerks away. He had not wanted to run, for he knew Xeros would catch him and he did not want to give Xeros the satisfaction, but if he stays any longer, the rest of his resistance will be gone. So he does. He turns on his heel and / _runs_ /.)  
  
 **(Xeros blinks before swearing, after him in moments - on his heels and then grabbing him by the suit, spinning him to face himself, pinning him against the hallway wall with a low, predatory, satisfied laugh.) ...come now, kitten. I'm not going to hurt you, stop / _fighting_ /.**  
  
(Dark's breath catches and his knees weaken once more, his mind fogging again. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad thing, to just give in.... He growls, squeezing his eyes shut. He needs to get / ** _away_** /.) D-don't call me that. Let me... Let me go.  
  
 **(The pitched ringing of Dark's resistance sounds off in his ears, and his eyes widen before he grunts, lip twitching. ...and as it gets louder, he drops Dark, hissing in soft desperation - covering his ears with shaking hands.) W-what --- (He backs further away, hoping to lessen the effect, lip curling in distaste.)**  
  
(Dark opens his eyes, not having noticed the ringing that he was emitting. A relieved laugh escapes his lips as some of the fog in his brain clears. He fights the urge to stop himself, to help Xeros, and instead backs away himself, allowing the ringing to continue.)  
  
 **(Xeros hisses softly, backing fully into the opposite wall of the hallway, flinching.) W-what ... / _is_ / that... (He growls lowly, claws digging into the wall as he tries to force himself to adjust to it - but he can't, and he moves his hands right back to his ears, swearing.) _What the hell_ is _that_?!**  
  
(Dark grins.) It's me, telling you to stay the hell away from me.  
  
 **(Xeros winces, before he snarls and whips out of sight - trying to escape the ringing. ...and then Dark feels, through the link, Xanthias's emotions. ...flustered. ...the / _very_ / same way Dark felt not moments ago.)**  
  
(Dark's eyes widen and he swears, warping to Xanthias, the ringing still happening.)  
  
 **(Xanthias stands, face reddened with a blush - and Dark arrives to see Xeros biting him already. The ringing forces Xeros away, but he gives a victorious laugh even as he runs to escape the sound. ...Xanthias, in the meantime, likewise cringes, falling away from Dark with his hands over his ears, looking at him with confused, pained eyes.) D-Dark that -- that shit / _hurts_ /...!**

(Dark swears profusely, stopping the ringing.) Sorry. I'm sorry. Are you alright?  
  
( **He blinks several times, opening and closing his jaw - which Dark may now realize dislocates it whenever he opens his mouth too widely - and rubbing the inside of his ears with his pinkies.) ......I'm fine, Dark, that shit just - ow. (After a moment, he falls still, looking to him.) ...is _that_ why Xeros is so pissed off? It felt like my ears were going to bleed.**  
  
(Dark moves to him, an apologetic look on his face.) I am sorry, Xanthias, I- was hoping to get to you in time. ....He is angry at me, yes. I needed to get away, to- to think about anything other than him, so I did that.  
  
 **(Xanthias tilts his head, smiling softly.) ...I don't think his goal is to make you think about him, Dark. (He moves and kisses Dark's forehead before standing, the bite mark from Xeros clear on his shoulder.)**  
  
I... I know, but I cannot / _help_ / but think about him. I want it to / _stop_ /. **  
  
(He smirks.) .......look at you, love. (He moves and kisses his chin before pressing his nose to the space there.) ...he's already cracked you open. You're speaking far more openly, your aura isn't being stifled down and trapped... you can't tell me it's not cathartic.**  
  
(Dark is silent for a moment.) It... Is not about how it feels, Xanthias. I just.... He should not be allowed to break through my walls so easily. I do not like this, Xanthias. I want it to stop.  
  
 **(Xanthias smiles at him.) ...you're living with exactly what you did to me, and you're feeling exactly as I felt. ...scary, isn't it. (His voice is feather soft, and he kisses his chin again.) ...there's a secret to it, Dark. ...but the thing is, he's told you the secret several times.**  
  
(He finds himself calming slightly at Xanthias's kisses, at his voice. At his presence.) What is it? Please, tell me.  
 **  
(He nuzzles him softly, sighing.) ...don't you wonder why I'm not in the same state as you, love? ...the secret is not to fight. ...take control of yourself by / _choosing_ / to let _go_ of your need for control. ...you accept it, and it slowly fades into a sort of... a fondness, rather than an impulse. ...it becomes the feel of a blanket on a cool night in bed, when everything is just right, but not / _needed_ / --- rather than the desperation of needing water in the desert.  
  
**(At this, Dark growls lightly.) You- I cannot just / _let_ / him do this to me. I can- I can live without control, but I cannot allow someone else to have control over me. Especially someone that I do not know well.  
  
 **(Xanthias shakes his head.) Dark you aren't - / _hearing_ / me. ...he has / _no_ / control over you. All that the addiction really is, all it really comes down to, is / _impulse_ /. ...and you control impulse not by fighting it, but by accepting it exists. ...the harder you fight, the more it snares. ...but the fact is, if he somehow / _can_ / undo his bite's effect - it'll only hit you brand new all over again the next time he bites you, and there / _will_ / be a next time. ...he's not controlling you, your / _own_ / desires are. ...it's the same as your tie. ...you can put your tie down. You just don't like to. ...but your tie doesn't control you, either.  
  
**(Dark growls and is silent again, thinking about what Xanthias said. When he speaks again, his words are quiet.) ....I cannot make it stop, then?  
  
 **(He shakes his head.) I know the signs of blood addiction when I see them. He bit me to get your taste out of his mouth. ...he's bound to bite you again. ...you'll only find yourself right back at the start.  
  
** (Dark looks to him.) He.... Is addicted to my blood?  
  
 **(He nods.) ...the first taste of you hit him hard. ...Xeros doesn't fixate on helping anyone, Dark. He's a / _god_ /. He's not allowed to interfere in the affairs of non-deities. ...and yet here he is, trying to help you. ...If I'm correct, he likely fixated on you as soon as he awoke without the souls there. ...if that's the case... he knew it would happen, and he's been either trying to force some kind of control over himself by biting you... or he's simply unable to help himself.  
  
**(Dark nods slowly.) I see. Fuck. This... Is going to take some getting used to.  
  
 **(Xanthias chuckles.) ...well you could always use it to your advantage. His sense of smell is... unparalleled, being what he is. You get a paper cut around him and he'll be fucking crippled by you. ...and with the spell that was on him for centuries, we /** _know_ / that / _some_ / magic works... and I've got a hunch as to what /kind/ of magic, thanks to my mother's memories. ...I bet we could make him your plaything.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


	5. Power and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark expresses his vengeance against Xeros. ...that is, until a new threat rears its head...

(At this, Dark grins, his aura dancing.) We could, couldn't we?  
  
 **(Xanthias smiles more widely, seeing his joy.) ...yes. ...here. (He thinks a moment, before a flicker of amethyst, of all things, lights his eyes. ...and then he warps to the office room, pulling out a pencil and paper, tracing some ancient, unknown symbol onto it and then warping back to Dark. He hands him the paper.) ...that symbol. That's the one - it's Xeros's own, his very own, assigned to him by Balance himself. You use that in combination with any spell, and it will make the spell work on him as easily as any mortal.  
  
** (Dark takes the paper, smiling, before pulling Xanthias into a hug.) Thank you, my dear.  
  
 **(Xanthias practically /purrs/ at this, humming softly.) ...go, go - before he catches on. (He fights his own blushing, / _living_ / for Dark's affection like a proud cat.)  
  
**(Dark kisses Xanthias swiftly before warping away, his aura flicking mischievously. He gathers the materials he needs for his spell, working quickly so as not to be interrupted. He works Xeros's symbol into the spell and begins chanting. When the spell is complete, he feels himself become linked to Xeros, similar to the feeling of a shadow link, except he can tap into Xeros's mind at will and control him. Xeros may feel himself being bound as well.)  
  
 **(Xeros feels ... / _something_ /, some influence, pricking into his mind like the legs of a spider. He shivers even as he feels the influence / _webbing_ / through his mind, and he swears, eyes widening. His voice comes out shaken.) // _NO_ //. (He whips up onto his feet, swallowing, his breathing fast and shallow, eyes blackening.) ....who the hell - how - ...who - (He runs his hands through his hair, his heart pounding. Who could have - how could / _anyone_ / have such power? ...his symbol... it had been hidden for centuries, how ....?)  
  
**(Dark taps into the link, grinning as he feels Xeros's absolute _panic_ , his aura dancing with delight. He laughs evilly, allowing it to be carried through the link, to reverberate inside of Xeros's mind, so that he knows /exactly/ who is in control now.)  
  
 **(Xeros's eyes widen, and he swears, falling still. ...within the recesses of his mind, Dark can / _feel_ / him hiding.... a / _lot_ / of knowledge. Perhaps even millennia worth. ...some personal, some / _ancient_ /. ...and a dormant, carefully tethered power - a / _leash_ /, / _restricting_ / Xeros. ...held by some other, outside force. He speaks through his mind, growling.) ...you... ....how did you... (His spine is in fact stiff as hell. ...the laugh has him on edge.)  
  
**(Dark speaks through the link as well.) It matters little how. It is done. I am going along with this... addiction to you because I must, but / _ **I**_ / am the one in control.  
  
 **(He growls lowly.) ...how fucking / _dare_ / you ... to trespass in a god's mind... your arrogance knows no bounds. (He snarls lowly, and Dark feels the effects of the other leash - as Xeros's power increases, and then - hits a / _cap_ /. ...he is... indeed, weakened, likely by another god.) ...I will never cede control to you. You are a / _flea_ /. (His voice is cold, callous. ...but in his head, there remains hesitance, uncertainty. ...caused by / _affection_ /, of all things.)  
  
**(Dark smirks at that.) It seems you have no choice. You should not have expected me to accept this so easily.  
  
 **(He growls lowly.) ...I didn't expect anything, - I / _hardly_ / expected to be chained like an animal. ...what is this influence, Dark? ...what have you done to me, how much control do you / _actually_ / have?**  
  
You are hardly chained like an animal. You can still go about your business, do what you like. I have not restricted your power. This is insurance mostly.  
  
 **(He growls.) ...I am damned well chained, don't / _lie_ / to me. ...I / _know_ / this school of magic. I don't know this spell precisely - it's altered... I can't - recall it... but don't / _fucking_ / lie to me. (And then, in a flash, he is there in front of Dark, his blackened eyes abyssal and haunting.) ...what have you / _done_ /?  
  
**(Dark's breath catches as Xeros appears in front of him and he shivers, some of his resistance melting away once again.) I- (He growls and takes control of Xeros's body, forcing him to back away a couple of steps.) I am able to, quite literally, control you.  
  
 **(Xeros's eyes widen as he moves, and there is a long, terrible moment where Dark sees... something, in the shadows behind Xeros. ...as if Xeros's very own shadow had suddenly grown much taller, his very ears jagged - but just as quickly, the shadows return to normal. ...he could swear Xeros's very face had changed as well... but it was gone so quickly that it seemed like a trick of the eyes. He growls.) ...this magic... this is / _forbidden_ /... (He looks away, then, as realization strikes him and he finds himself blushing. He backs further away, a low, soft hiss leaving him.) ...you... ...you have made some hybrid spell... ...to speak in my head, to control my body... (he swallows.) ...humor me, then. ...how... how far does... does this go?  
  
**(Dark raises a brow.) Let's see, shall we? (He taps into Xeros's mind, attempting to manipulate his emotion, to replace his anger at being taken control of by Dark with pure adoration for Dark, the very same adoration that Dark is feeling for him.)  
  
 **(Xeros realizes his aims, blushing as he attempts with / _all his will_ / to resist --- only to find himself staring at Dark. ...quite unable to look away, fascinated, enthralled. ...the black of his eyes recedes, and the lightning blue returns, though the storm in his irises is calmed. ...the blue could be mistaken for water, at this point, calm and thoughtful. Xeros's breathing is shallow, slow, and his face lit with a blush as he stares right into Dark's eyes the same way Xanthias does when caught in them.) ...I... ....you... (He loses his words, swallowing, and he steps forward - hesitantly and yet boldly at the same time, like a suitor on a dance floor.)  
  
**(Dark finds himself stepping forward as well, the fog covering his own mind. But, despite what Xanthias said, Dark still fights it. He stops himself and releases his hold on Xeros's mind, allowing his emotions to return to normal.) .......  
  
 **(Xeros swallows, shaken, stepping back and looking away as he clears his threat - a deep blush forming on his cheeks.) I - I ... see. ... (He takes a breath, his mind filling with thoughts of Dark and his own emotions and then - just as quickly - he / _buries_ / them down, // _hard_ //. ...and then in another flash of movement, he is gone - having fled from the room.)  
  
**(Dark moves to go after him, wanting to be near him, despite how hard he has been trying to stay away. But he stops himself once again, mid step, running a hand through his hair and taking shaky breaths.)  
  
 **(Xeros, elsewhere, throws himself into the darkest room he can find, trying to take shelter in darkness - alone. ...but it's in this very moment of reprieve that Xanthias, through his link to his mother, senses distress from Veralia. ...and from this, he himself becomes /greatly/ worried --- and at the very same time, Xeros snaps his eyes open as fear seeps into his own mind. ...and Dark feels Xeros /flee/ the /house/.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


End file.
